


Drabbles

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP character drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He remembers the pain. 

He remembers desperately wanting to die each time the transformation ripped through his young body. He remembers the anguished screams that were his own, which could never make it stop. 

But more than the pain, he remembers the healing. 

He remembers the gentle touch of hands lifting him up, the soothing voice that whispered in his ear.

"It's all right, Remus." Fingers tilted his face, trailing lightly over his damp skin. "I'm here." Then a tender kiss, soft and sweet against his bruised lips. "I'll always be here."

Wolves mate for life.

So do they grieve.


	2. When, Not If (James)

If he had a son, James wondered what he would be like. 

He must have wondered aloud, because the other boy laughed. 

"When, not if," he corrected, and moved closer until their lips brushed. 

James shook his head, then closed his eyes and kissed him fervently. As if that would kill the guilt, the denial. 

"If he's lucky," came the soft whisper, between kisses, "your son will be just like you, James."

When he had a son, James wished he would never have to face this same decision.

Choosing Lily was the hardest choice he would ever have to make.


End file.
